I gave you my Heart... and you Broke it
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Be careful what you say, even to the one you love. Because before you know it, that person might not love you anymore... or maybe she never did in the first place. (A Takari, with Patatail, Daiyako, and slight Yamara.)


I gave you my Heart… and you broke it  
  
[A/N  
The idea for this fic came from an episode of Boy Meets World, not me. I didn't take any actual quotations from the episode, just the main plot. So, that doesn't belong to me. And neither obviously, does Digimon.  
  
This ficsys a Takari, with some Daiyako hints and slight Yamara.]  
  
Forks clinked on plates, as people chatted happily with one another. Normal noises for a restaurant on a Friday night. But for two people, this wasn't just a normal Friday night. These two teens weren't talking, weren't eating, (though they had their food already.) They were just looking into the other's eyes, perfectly content in doing so. This wasn't a normal day for them, because they'd just started a full-time relationship with each other.  
  
They'd been out countless times before, but this time… was different…  
  
"You cold?" The boy, Takaishi Takeru asked. The girl, Yagami Hikari shook her head, but the fact that she was shivering said otherwise.  
  
"…Well, maybe a little… oh, Takeru, don't. I don't want you to be cold." She protested as the boy took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
Takeru smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're warm then I'll be fine." They sat in silence for a time, slowly drawing closer to each other. Just as their lips met, in what was promising to be a lengthy kiss, the waiter walked up.  
  
"Ahem, do you not like your food?" The two instantly jumped apart and looked down at the plates of food in front of them.  
  
"Oh, no! We love it, right Kari?" Takeru asked, quickly taking a bite.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Hikari replied, also having some.  
  
Satisfied, the Waiter left them alone.  
  
"Do you really like it?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No." Takeru admitted. "Do you?"  
  
"No." The brunette replied with a smile.  
  
"Who was the one who told us to come here anyway?" Takeru asked, moving his fork around in his "food".  
  
"Daisuke," Hikari said, twirling some noodles onto her fork, then dropping them back in the bowl.  
  
Takeru looked up. "You don't think he's still upset, do you?"  
  
Hikari smiled. "No, he and Miyako have been hanging out a lot. Apparently, they're going to a movie tonight."  
  
Takeru smiled. "That's good."  
  
Hikari, who'd been sitting on the other side of the table as Takeru moved over and sat next to him.  
  
He slid his arm around her shoulders, and again, they sat in silence.  
  
"Hikari," Takeru started, leaning over and kissing her lightly on her cheek. "You know that I love you, don't you." He leaned over to kiss her on the lips, but Hikari pulled away.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The blond asked in concern.  
  
"N…no, nothing's wrong, Takeru. It's just… I wasn't expecting you to say that." Takeru looked confused.  
  
"Oh. Okay then… You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." Hikari said, a little to quickly.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Takeru asked, getting up, and taking the girl's hand.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." She said firmly, then, to Takeru's surprise, she pulled her hand from his.  
  
"Hikari?" He asked, looking into the girl's brown eyes.  
  
She didn't respond, she just pointed to the waiter who was coming towards them.  
  
"You're leaving? But there's so much food here!" He said, looking at their plates.  
  
"Uh… that's why we're taking it home to eat!" Takeru said heartily.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you some to-go box's then!" He hurried away.  
  
"Patamon and Tailmon will love this." Takeru said with a wry smile. Again, Hikari didn't respond.  
  
They walked back to Takeru's in silence. For some strange reason, Hikari refused to hold Takeru's hand.  
  
When they reached the apartment, they found Patamon and Tailmon in the middle of a wrestling match.  
  
"Take that! Hi yahhhhh!!!!" Patamon cried, whacking Tailmon with one of his ears.  
  
"Oh yeah, take this! MEOW!" Tailmon whacked him with her paw and the small hamster-like creature went flying.  
  
"Wah!" He squeaked, trying to flap his wings and make himself stay in the air.  
  
He hit Hikari square in the chest, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Hikari-chan!" Patamon cried, lifting into the air, and off the girl.  
  
"You okay, 'Kari?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just flue across the room and ran into her, and you're asking her if she's okay? Hmph!" Patamon pouted.  
  
"You okay, Pata?" Tailmon asked, coming over and offering him her… um… paw? (O.o).  
  
Patamon blushed, as she ran her claws lightly across his ferry face. "Y…Yes…" He managed to squeak out.  
  
Mean while, Hikari had refused Takeru's offer to help her up, and walked over to the two Digimon, who were heading to the couch.  
  
"Come on, Tailmon, we're going home." She said, her voice motionless, and sounded, to Takeru, almost cold.  
  
"Huh? But-" Tailmon protested.  
  
Hikari reached down and lifted her into her arms.  
  
"No buts." She said firmly, in that same tone.  
  
"Hikari, do you want me to walk you home?" Takeru asked, bewildered at the girl's strange behavior.  
  
"No, I'll see you tomorrow, Takeru." Hikari said, a little warmer. She walked over, and kissed Takeru lightly on the lips.  
  
The kiss was brefe, but it didn't feel like Hikari's usual kisses, not loving and patient, more cold and hateful.  
  
Then, they were gone, the door slamming behind them.  
  
"Takeru, did something happen between you and Hikari tonight?" Patamon asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
Takeru shook his head, an expression of confusion on his face.  
  
-  
  
Daisuke shoved Miyako against the locker, deepening their kiss.  
  
"Davis, let Miyako breathe, I need to talk to you." Takeru's voice could be heard saying.  
  
"Not now." Daisuke protested, not wanting to stop.  
  
"Dai, go talk to Takeru," Miyako said, gently pushing him away from her. "I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.  
  
Reluctantly, Daisuke walked away from his girlfriend.  
[Okay, maybe more then slight Daiyako ^.^.]  
  
"What's so important?" Daisuke asked once they were relatively alone.  
  
"Last night, I told Hikari-chan I loved her." Takeru said happily.  
  
"You told Hikari you loved her." Daisuke repeated.  
  
"Yes!" Takeru said happily. "She said she wanted to talk to me after school." He said, blue eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"Okay, now can I get back to Miya-chan?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Ah," Takeru said slyly. "You and Miyako appear to be veeery friendly." He grinned at his brown-haired friend.  
  
Daisuke blushed slightly, before hurrying back to Miyako.  
  
Unknown to the two boys, Miyako and Hikari were also talking about the night before.  
  
"He told you he loved you? That's so romantic!" Miyako squealed, hugging Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I do."  
  
"Puh-lease! You're perfect for each other, and you say you don't think you love him?" Miyako said disbelievingly.  
  
"I guess," Hikari said, though she still sounded unsure.  
  
Before Miyako could reply, Daisuke bounded up to them. "I'm back Miya-chan!" He said excitedly.  
  
Miyako smiled at him, and they resumed their kiss.  
  
Hikari saw Takeru coming towards her, and quickly ran off in the direction of their homeroom.  
  
Takeru saw this, and a puzzled expression came to his face. Why'd she leave like that? He wondered, heading for homeroom as well.  
  
But when he got there, Hikari remained silent. "Morning, Hika-chan," Takeru greeted her, attempting to kiss her. To his surprise, Hikari pushed him sharply away, almost knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Nani? Whadya do that for, 'Kari?" Takeru asked, a little hurt.  
  
"I'll tell you after school." Hikari said, her voice emotionless.  
  
The school seemed to last forever for Takeru. Every time he tried to talk to Hikari, she'd either ignore him, or make some excuse for leaving. By the time last period came around, Takeru was bewildered as well as concerned for his brown haired love.  
  
"Hi Hikari." He greeted casually. "Whadya get for question three?"  
  
"Five," she responded, and for a moment Takeru thought that she was back to normal.  
  
"Oh, me, too." He attempted to continue the conversation, but Hikari pulled out a book. Takeru bent over and tried to leave the title upside down.  
  
"Good night Mr. Tom," he read out lowed. "Any good?"  
  
[I don't own that great book either.]  
  
Hikari nodded, not saying anything.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Child abuse, it's set in World War 2," she murmured, barely paying attention.  
  
She's not avoiding me, Takeru told himself. She's just reading…  
  
At that moment, their teacher entered, and the boringness of algebra began.  
  
-  
  
Takeru stood by a tree, waiting for Hikari. He looked at it, smiling at what was carved into it.  
  
The crests of light and hope joined as one, with 'Takeru+Hikari' written in the middle.  
  
At that moment, Hikari walked up.  
  
"Takeru, I need to talk to you about last night." She said, getting right to business.  
  
Instantly, Takeru began to worry. "What about last night? Did I do something wrong? Oh Hikari, I'm so sorry…"  
  
"No," she cut him off. "It's just… I don't think we should see each other anymore." This hit Takeru hard, and his face showed it. It went from concern to shock, then hurt.  
  
"But Hikari, why? If I did anything I'm…"  
  
"Takeru, please, I'm sorry… but it's over…" With that, Hikari began to cry, staring at her and Takeru's names and throwing her arms around the tree.  
  
Takeru stared bewildered at her, wanting this to all be a dream. To have him wake up right now and be in bed and he'd go to school and everything would be all right again. He pinched himself hard, hoping that it was true, but it wasn't.  
  
Hikari watched this, watched the boy she loved struggling to comprehend what she'd just told him.  
  
Takeru felt her eyes to him, and turned back to face her. "Hika-chan…" But he didn't get to finish, Hikari ran from the place, not looking back once.  
  
Once she was gone, Takeru moved and hugged the tree. He put his head where Hikari had, and brethed in. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel her beside him, could almost smell her hair…  
  
Takeru felt the tears start to form, and didn't hold them back. They mingled with Hikari's dried ones, adding to the bond that Hikari was trying desperately to break.  
  
He must've stood there for hours, long after the children had left, long after even the happy couples had gone home. He staid there, hoping, praying that Hikari would come back to him… But she never did.  
  
-  
  
The phone rang, but Takeru made no move to answer it.  
  
He'd come home about a half an hour before, face tear stained, and looking disheveled. He'd past Iori and his grandfather in the elevator, and Iori had almost dropped Upamon when he saw him.  
  
"T-Takeru-san, what happened to you?" He gasped out, barely remembering to be polite to the older boy.  
  
"I-It's nothing, Iori." Takeru said, voice very unsteady. "Just forget it."  
  
When he'd walked in, his mother was still at work. Patamon had flown out to greet him. When he saw the tears on Takeru's cheeks, he nearly fell out of the air.  
  
Takeru hadn't cried since he and Patamon had been reunited, and it shocked the little Digimon to see his partner like this.  
  
"Takeru, are you all right? What happened?" He spluttered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, Pata." Takeru said, walking towards the bathroom to wash his face. "I just want to be alone…"  
  
Now, Takeru sat on the couch, listening to the telephone ring beside him. The answering machine came on, and Taichi's voice filled the house.  
  
"Takeru, what happened? Who broke up with who? If you hurt Hikari, I'll…"  
  
"I would never hurt your sister," Takeru had picked up the phone, and his shaky tone surprised Taichi.  
  
"…Takeru?"  
  
"I don't know what happened. She just said it was over…" Takeru had to stop, he was close to tears once again, and didn't want to cry in front of Taichi.  
  
"You're sure you didn't do anything? She came in sobbing, said you and her had broken up, and just ran for her bedroom."  
  
"I didn't break up with her Taichi, believe me. I'd hurt myself before I'd ever hurt Hikari. Patamon, bring me a knife."  
  
"…So, she broke up with you?" Taichi repeated.  
  
"Yes, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Takeru said quietly.  
  
Taichi was silent for a moment, before he said. "All right, I'm sorry. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Takeru said, before hanging up.  
  
He slumped back down on the couch, miserable. What had he done? How had he hurt Hikari-chan?  
  
His mother came home about an hour later. "Takeru, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said not looking up.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to stand by the couch.  
  
"Hika-chan and I broke up," he said sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Takeru got off the couch and walked to his room.  
  
"Pata, are you…" He stopped talking, seeing that Patamon wasn't there. His window was open, gazing out, he saw Patamon flying away, ciliated by the setting son.  
  
Takeru looked at the setting son, remembering just the night before he and Hikari were kissing underneath it.  
  
His vision blurred, as tears once again filled his eyes.  
  
-  
  
Patamon landed on the Yagami's balcony. The glass door inside led to Hikari's room, and he headed for it.  
  
He saw Tailmon sitting on Hikari's bed, looking concerned.  
  
"PST!" He hissed, tapping the door with his wing. "Tailmon! Out here!"  
  
The cat-like creature looked up, and leaped silently to the floor. Walking to the door, she pulled it open with a paw, and joined Patamon outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, leaping up on the railing.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Takeru and Hikari," he said, landing on the railing beside her.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Patamon told her.  
  
"Well, all I know is Hikari came in here sobbing. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me she broke up with Takeru."  
  
Patamon nearly fell off the railing. "So that's why he was crying!" He said in recognition.  
  
It was Tailmon's turn to nearly fall. "Takeru was crying?" She said, shocked.  
  
Patamon nodded sadly. "Yeah, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong…"  
  
"Hikari wouldn't tell me either." Tailmon said in concern.  
  
"Are we still okay?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I guess, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be together."  
  
Before Patamon could respond, Hikari walked out. She looked just as bad as Takeru, eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"Tailmon, it's time to come in… Patamon?" She stared at the other Digimon beside her own.  
  
"Hi Hikari-chan." Patamon said shyly. "I'll leave if you want. Bye," he said to Tailmon, licking her on the cheek as a sine of affection.  
  
She returned the gesture, before Patamon took flite once again.  
  
Hikari watched the two, and felt the tears returning. If Patamon and Tailmon were still in love, then Takeru and her were still linked somehow.  
  
"Hikari-chan?" Tailmon asked, seeing her partner's once again tear-filled eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," Hikari insisted. "C'mon, let's go inside." Tailmon reluctantly followed her partner, concerned for both her and Takeru.  
  
-  
  
"Morning, Miya-chan." Daisuke greeted his girlfriend happily.  
  
"Hey there, Dai-chan." She smiled down at his hopeful expression.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked her.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked, playfully batting her eyelashes.  
  
"…Ummm…" Daisuke stuttered, going weak at the knees.  
  
Miyako giggled. "Could it be, this?" She asked, leaning over and kissing him lightly.  
  
Daisuke instantly snapped out of it. He nodded vigorously, deepening the kiss.  
  
Miyako smiled to herself, stepping closer to Daisuke.  
  
"Could you guys please not do that in front of me?" Takeru's usually cheerful voice interrupted the couple.  
  
They broke apart, and saw Takeru standing in front of them. The spark of hope was gone from his blue eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept much, if at all the night before.  
  
"Takeru, what happened?" Miyako asked the keeper of hope in concern.  
  
"Yeah, wanna talk about it?" Daisuke asked, stepping towards his friend.  
  
"Not really…" Takeru said, a somber expression on his face.  
  
"C'mon!" Daisuke urged, pulling the boy away.  
  
"Okay," he said once the two were alone. "What's up?"  
  
"I went to talk to Hikari yesterday." Takeru began slowly.  
  
"And?" Daisuke prompted.  
  
"She broke up with me." Takeru said, shoulders slumping even more.  
  
"Ouch. Sorry, man." Daisuke said, placing a sympathetic hand on Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"Tsokay." Takeru said sadly. "I'll see you in class, Davis." With that, he walked away.  
  
Back with Miyako, Hikari walked up to her.  
  
"Morning, Hikari-chan. What's wrong with Takeru-kun?" She asked the keeper of light.  
  
Hikari looked the same as Takeru had. Her usually smiling face was downcast, her hair hung limply around her shoulders, and she looked as though she'd been crying.  
  
"I broke up with him yesterday." She said quietly.  
  
"You broke up?!?!?!" Heads turned to stare after Miyako's little outburst.  
  
"Yes," Hikari said sadly.  
  
Daisuke joined them. "Sorry about you and Takeru," he said to Hikari.  
  
She didn't say anything, just walked to her locker in silence.  
  
-  
  
Homeroom was very tense. Takeru kept shooting Hikari concerned/hurt glances, and she just didn't look at him.  
  
Once, Takeru tried to talk to her. "Hi, Kari." He'd said quietly.  
  
Hikari hadn't responded except for a small nod in his direction.  
  
After school, Takeru headed for his brother's apartment. Ishida Yamato, the lead singer of his own band, the teenaged wolves, was Takeru's roll model. Though Yamato had many fangirls, he'd chosen to go out with Takenouchi Sora, a former chosen child. When the two had started going out, there'd been some tention between them and Taichi, but he'd thankfully gotten used to it.  
  
Reaching Yamato's door, Takeru fished in his pockets for the key his brother had given him a few months before. Finding it, Takeru unlocked the door. Walking to the living room, Takeru was greeted with the sight of Sora and Yamato, kissing on the couch.  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt," Takeru said loudly. Instantly, the two sprang apart.  
  
"Takeru, we were just…" Yamato began.  
  
"Yama, I came here because I need to talk to you." Takeru said quietly. For the first time, Yamato noticed that his brother's manner was different.  
  
"Sora-chan, would ya mind waiting in the kitchen?" Yamato asked the keeper of love.  
  
She nodded. "I'll try and find some edible food for us." She giggled, giving Takeru a concerned smile as she left.  
  
Once the two were alone, Yamato patted the couch beside him.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" He asked once Takeru had sat down.  
  
"Hikari-chan and I broke up," Takeru said. He turned his eyes to the ground, so Yamato wouldn't see the tears in them.  
  
"Why'd you breakup?"  
  
"I don't know, she broke up with me." Takeru explained for the second time that day.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yama, I. Don't. know! I would never want to hurt Hika-chan, I'd sooner hurt myself then do that. Sora-chan, get me a knife!"  
[That was meant to be a humorous comment, taken from another Boy Meets World episode, a bit later in the series. This is not a suicide themed fic.]  
  
"What was that?" Sora called from the next room.  
  
"Nothing!" Yamato answered for his brother.  
  
"Takeru, snap out of it! I'm sorry you and 'Kari broke up, but don't go sico over it!"  
  
"What if it happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Takeru's question took him by surprised.  
  
"What if you and Sora-chan broke up? How would you feel? Put yourself in my place, Yamato!"  
  
"Takeru…" Yamato said after a minute. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you have any advice for me?" Takeru asked, his tone softening.  
  
"Go talk to her, see what the problem is." Yamato offered.  
  
"Thanks, 'Matt. Sorry I snapped like that, I haven't been myself lately."  
  
"That's okay man, I hope everything works out with you and Hikari-chan." Yamato said, smiling down at his brother.  
  
Takeru gave him a weak smile of his own, before heading for the door.  
  
"Yama-chan, I'm back!" Sora was back, a plate of sushi in her hand.  
  
"Wanna stay and join us, 'Keru?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No, I've gotta get home. Thanks for the offer, and the talk."  
  
"Anytime," Yamato said, smiling at his younger brother.  
  
"Bye, Sora-chan," Takeru said, smiling weakly at the girl.  
  
-  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Taichi screamed for the third time in five minutes.  
  
"Keep it down!" Their neighbor yelled through the wall for the third time in five minutes.  
  
"Jeez 'Tai, it's not that scary. Most of these are robots, operated from behind by high technology." Taichi's best friend, Izumi Koushiro tried to reassure him.  
  
From the other side of the room, Hikari watched the two boys sadly. Normally Taichi's childish behavior made her laugh, but not today. She couldn't stop thinking about Takeru, and the hurt expression that had been etched on his face the day before.  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Hikari, could you get it? And while you're at it, get me a tranquilizer gun." Koushiro gasped, trying to pry Taichi off of him.  
  
Hikari smiled slightly, before heading for the door. Opening it, she came face-to-face with Takeru.  
  
"Uh, we'll leave." Taichi said, letting go of Koushiro. "C'mon 'Shiro."  
  
The two older boys left, leaving the keepers or light and hope alone.  
  
"I came for my jacket." Takeru explained after a minute.  
  
"Here it is," Hikari said, retrieving it from the back of a chair.  
  
"There's something else." Takeru said, his fingers purposefully brushing against Hikari's as he took the jacket from her.  
  
"That's all I have of yours." The girl said an expression of confusion coming to her face.  
  
"No. No it's not, you have my heart, and it's cracked in two. Tell me why you broke up with me, and I'll leave. But my heart will always be in your hands, because I'll never love anyone like I loved you."  
  
Hikari took all this in, before saying. "I-I was scared. We're so young Takeru, and you're over there telling me you love me?"  
  
"Kari-"  
  
"What does 'I love you' mean to you?" Hikari asked him.  
  
Takeru was taken aback by this question, but only hesitated for a moment. "I feel drawn to you somehow. Every time I'm with you, it feels like heaven. And when we kiss… Hikari, I can't even describe the way you make me feel. You put me through such happiness. I want to protect you from every little thing that dares to hurt you. I could never be as good as you, I don't deserve your love, but that's what 'I love you' means to me." Takeru turned to leave, but Hikari's voice stopped him.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"I love you, too. I never realized what it feels like to love someone. I didn't really understand love. I mean, I knew what it meant, but I didn't *really* know."  
  
"I'm glad you love me, 'cause I was hoping you would." Takeru said smiling.  
  
Hikari walked over to him, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Though it'd only been a few days since they'd kissed, it felt like their first one all over again to Takeru.  
  
"So, are we starting over?" Takeru asked, once the kiss was over.  
  
"Yeah, if that's what you want." The brunette said, smiling for the first time in two days.  
  
"Yeah," Takeru said, doing the same.  
  
As the blond was leaving however, he stopped and through his jacket back to Hikari.  
  
-  
  
Miyako and Daisuke walked up to their lockers on Friday morning, Miyako holding a half-dead rose.  
  
"You don't like it, do you." Daisuke said sadly.  
  
"No! I-I love it!" The girl lied. "It doesn't matter what it looks like, it came from you, and that's enough for me."  
  
"Really?" The younger boy asked a smile coming to his lips.  
  
"Really," Miyako replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I wonder where Takeru is," Daisuke wondered. "He's usually here by now."  
  
"He's here," Miyako said from across the hall.  
  
"What, where00 Whoa!" Daisuke's sentence was cut off as he nearly bumped into a kissing Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Morning, guys," Takeru greeted.  
  
"You got back together?!" Miyako screamed happily in Hikari's ear.  
  
The younger girl nodded happily, smiling up at her boyfriend.  
  
"C'mon Hika-chan, let's head to homeroom." Takeru said, taking her hand in his.  
  
Talking and laughing, the keepers of light and hope walked off together.  
  
"I wonder if we'll ever be like that," Miyako said, watching them walk away.  
  
"Who knows what will happen when you're in love." Daisuke said.  
  
"I can't wait to find out," Miyako said, taking his hand in hers. "C'mon Dai, we'll be late for class."  
  
And they too, walked off.  
  
The four teens were surrounded by the warmth and happiness of love.  
  
[A/N  
This is my longest fic so far, and I'm extremely proud of it! I think the ending could've been a little better, though.  
  
Sorry there wasn't much Yamara in here. Please, review! constructive criticism welcome.  
Ja ne!  
Kasumi]  



End file.
